


Biggest Criminal in Los Santos

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking a top secret chemical from Humane Labs, Ryan ends up growing to immense proportions and rampaging in Los Santos.<br/>-Contains vore, crush and gore.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Criminal in Los Santos

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while watching the episode of X Ray and Vav with Godzilla in it. Don't judge me too hard ^^;

"LSPD! STOP THE VEHICLE!"

"No way, cocksuckers!" Geoff laughed as Ryan grabbed his homing missile launcher, decimating the procession of police cars behind them. They had hit the jackpot. Humane labs had some top secret chemicals they had just engineered and now they were in Geoff's cases. Jack and Gavin flew overhead in a Buzzard, taking down any choppers they could see. Geoff decided to lose the cops by going up Mt Chiliad, beginning to drive up there, laughing all the way. 

"This is great." He patted Ryan on the arm, smiling. "You did good, man."

"Thank you." Ryan said simply, smiling behind his mask. 

Geoff picked up his radio and used it to talk to Jack and Gavin. "You two go make sure Ray and Michael are home safe. Jack, you bring the chopper back to pick Ryan and I up when the heat dies down."

Once at the top of Chiliad, Geoff and Ryan got out of the car and sat on the front of it, Geoff pulling out the vials to look at them. "Hm... What do you suppose they do?" Ryan asked, taking the blue one and inspecting it. 

"I don't know, buddy." Geoff looked at the red one. "Think it's for drinking? Because I could use a drink." 

Ryan chuckled and unstoppered his vial, sniffing it. "...Smells like bubblegum." He licked his lips a little. "Should I drink a bit?" 

Geoff frowned. "Don't do that! It's probably not edible!"

"Potable." Ryan corrected. He lifted his mask off his face so it wasn't covering his mouth, stuffing it into his pocket. "One drop won't hurt. And if it does, so what?" He grinned as he put the vial to his lips, letting a drop fall on his tongue. He put the stopper back in and paused for a moment. He suddenly felt as though his whole body was catapulted into the most intense high he had ever felt. His senses felt sharper and electricity coarsed through his veins. He let a small groan escape his lips. 

Geoff put a hand on his shoulder, mistaking the groan for one of pain. "You okay, buddy? You seem a little... Bigger than usual. Do you have shoulder pads in?"

Ryan turned to Geoff. "I'm sorry, Geoff. But I've gotta do that again." Before Geoff could protest, Ryan drained the whole vial in two gulps. His skin began to glow with ecstasy. His bones were made of sparks, his stomach feeling queasy. He gasped with sheer delight, the sensation making him feel more alive than he ever had. It was more intense than the biggest adrenaline rush and made him want more.   
What Ryan didn't notice, however, was how far the ground was getting from him. Geoff began to shout something but he couldn't hear over the sound of his body making such beautiful music to his senses. His knees buckled and he instead sat on the rocks, riding his wave of euphoria to the very end. Once the sensation began to subside, he exhaled, his skin still hypersensitive. He shuddered and opened his eyes, looking around. He frowned a little. "Geoff?" 

"Down here." Ryan frowned and looked down at his left hand. Standing beside a half crushed toy car was a pale looking toy Geoff. The man looked only two or three inches tall to Ryan and the larger man gasped audibly. "I guess we know what the chemicals do." Geoff sighed. "You're not gonna eat me or anything, are you?"

Ryan paused, looking around, amazed at how fast this had happened. "...Geoff, you know I don't eat after a heist." He reached for his boss, surprised when the smaller man didn't shy away. He placed his hand in front of him, Geoff stepping on without hesitation. "You're not scared?" Ryan asked as he lifted Geoff to his eyes. 

"Ehh, no more than I usually am of you. You can kill me whenever when you're normal sized and you can kill me whenever now. There's no difference." Sitting down, Geoff held the case to his chest. "I would yell at you for drinking the thing we nearly got killed trying to get but I guess I can turn a blind eye this once."

Ryan laughed. "Sure. Hey, Jack's here." He waved the chopper over, holding his palm flat. 

Geoff reached for his radio. "Ryan's gone and eaten the chemicals we just stole. Come over and we can talk." 

The chopper seemed hesitant but approached nonetheless, expertly landing on Ryan's huge palm. Jack jumped out, frowning deeply. "What the hell happened to you?! You're a fucking mountain!" 

Ryan laughed. "No shit." He moved Jack into the hand Geoff was in and put the chopper down beside the flattened car. "So, there's no doubt I've been spotted already so why don't we go have a little fun?"

Geoff quirked an eyebrow. "...By 'fun' do you mean destroying the city?"

"Perhaps a little. Not too much. Mostly making us some money and putting the LSPD in their place." Ryan put Geoff and Jack in his pocket and stood up, grinning as he walked down Chiliad in three steps. He chuckled to himself as he scanned the horizon. "Oh, this is going to be so good."

oOo 

Gavin grumbled to himself as he kicked his Sanchez over, angry that it wouldn't start. This was the fifth time this month and he was beginning to think of hiring a new mechanic who could actually get the job done. He sighed and turned around, deciding to just jack a car and go get another vehicle. He stopped, however, as he heard a colossal cacophony. Sirens, gunshots, choppers... A tank rolled past him and he knew something was up. Especially when he felt tremors under his feet. "What the eff?" The quakes got more intense, coupled now with an awful impact noise. He was about to go investigate when a building walked around the corner. Gavin gasped as he realised that wasn't a building. "Ryan?!"

Newly heightened hearing meant Ryan could hear the shocked scream and turned to Gavin. "Ah! Gavin!" He smiled, reaching for the man. With a yelp, the Brit turned and began to run, terrified of the mass of flesh sailing towards him. Suddenly, Gavin's whole world went dark and he screamed, thrashing within his warm prison. Ryan raised his hand to his shoulder, placing Gavin on it. "There we go." Ryan kept walking, leaving Gavin to mull this over. 

Walking through the outskirts of the city, Ryan watched his feet with a smile. He hadn't destroyed anything or killed anyone. Not yet, anyway. He laughed softly as people fled away from him, cars crashing in an attempt to escape his shadow. Crouching, Ryan reached for the nearest car, inspecting it. The driver screamed, turning the wheel frantically as if to try shake the vehicle from Ryan's grip. The giant only laughed, squeezing the car lightly. The metal bent so easily and he smiled maliciously, placing the car on his palm. "Your car is great." He said to the driver who momentarily stopped moving to listen. "I think you deserve a _big hand_..." Hearing Gavin groan from the pun, Ryan laughed again, clapping his hands together. The car and occupant were crushed flat in an instant and, amused, Ryan dropped the hunk of metal and blood. 

Geoff looked up at Ryan from where he and Jack were watching in his pocket. "You're just gonna enjoy this as much as you can, aren't you?" 

"Oh yeah." Ryan smiled, slipping off his boots. He used his toes to take off his socks before walking forwards without looking at the ground. Every time he felt the slight resistance of a car flattening under his bare sole, he grinned a little wider. He soon found some of the running crowd had become cornered, all compressing together to try escape. 

Ryan stopped, taking in the 'before' sight for a moment. “I guess those of you that survive will have a great story to tell, huh?” Before the crowd had time to react, Ryan raised one of his enormous bare feet up into the air, placed it above the crowd, and began to step down slowly. Ryan loved the fear of the crowd, knowing that they were giving their lives simply for a second of his enjoyment. As he pressed down on the crowd he felt their puny hands and arms against the bottom of his foot, trying to resist the pressure. He cocked his head to the side to try to see under his foot a little more. He saw people on their knees, trying so hard to save themselves. He curled his big toe downwards into the pavement, finishing off two people that were trapped underneath it, then he focused in on the people under his heel and stepped down further on the helpless people. He watched their bodies give up and collapse, seeing them bend ways they shouldn’t, feeling their soft bodies against the bottom of his foot as he pressed them down against the tarmac, still wiggling, trying to move, but almost no resistance to him, until they finally exploded from underneath the sides of his foot. With that, he settled his entire weight down upon the people, the almighty wet crunch beneath him music to his ears.

Jack grimaced. "You're fucked up, man." Geoff nodded in agreement. Gavin had already hidden just under Ryan's jacket collar. 

"Ehh, y'know..." Ryan shrugged, turning around and beginning to walk. He suddenly stopped as he saw a road block, guns aimed at him. He wondered how his body would deal with heavy fire before he cupped a hand over his pocket to shield Jack and Geoff. He then heard gunfire. All he felt were little pinpricks like out of place pins and needles. 

"Ha." Striding forward, he leant down and began to gather cops into his hands, the officers beginning to either scream or try shoot his face. He disarmed them and turned, walking towards a small building. He sat down, looking at the ten or so cops in his hands. His weight soon proved to be too much for the roof and it broke, his butt crashing down three floors, pulverizing all who were hiding inside. He simply laughed, picking up one of the officers with two fingers. "You could have killed my friends." He smiled. 

Geoff peered upwards. "That's not a wise move, pig!" He smiled, patting Ryan's chest behind him. "Go on, Rye. Do it."

"Yes, sir!" Ryan smiled, tilting his head back. He opened his mouth and brought the cop over his gaping maw, enjoying his prey's sudden shrieks of terror. His fingers loosened their grip until the cop fell face first into Ryan's tongue, looking back to see the light disappear forever. 

"How does it taste?" Gavin asked, peeking out from his hiding spot. Ryan, now pushing the wriggling man around with his tongue, moved Gavin to his pocket. 

"Kinda good. Could use salt. McDonald's could make a buck or two marketing these." With a smile, Ryan tilted his head back and let the cop slide down his throat. He paused for a second before looking at his friends with an expression of sheer delight. "He's all wriggly in my tummy!" He gasped. "This is amazing!" With a smile, he began to pop multiple officers into his mouth, licking his lips when he ran out. "Jesus, this is the greatest sensation ever." He stood, stepping forwards before feeling strange and stopping. 

"...You okay, bud?" Geoff asked, looking upward. 

"Yeah, I..." Ryan started but soon stopped as he noticed himself expanding a little. He grew around twenty feet and looked at himself with a confused expression. "...Hold on... Was that from me eating? Do I grow when I eat?" He grinned. "Oh, fuck, this is better than I thought." 

oOo 

"Hey, Ray... Come see this!" Michael sounded a little disturbed. Ray walked in, Michael sat watching TV. 

Ray was playing his DS, sitting down beside Michael. "What's this? Some kind of monster movie?" He asked, not paying attention until Michael closed his DS. He looked at the screen and froze. "....Th...That's Ryan." He looked at Michael. "What the fuck do we do?"

Michael stood. "I don't know about you..." He grabbed his guns. "But I'm gonna go join the fun." He turned and walked away. 

Ray followed. "And if he's already eaten Geoff, Jack and Gavin?"

"Then we do a Red Riding Hood and cut them out." Michael went to his garage, deciding on the AH Mobile so they didn't look like a regular car. They both got into it, driving out and in the opposite direction of the screaming crowds. 

"You've gotta be ready to beep at him so he notices us." Ray said, hanging out of the window, looking for Ryan. He suddenly yelled as he spotted the colossal version of his crewmate. He was knelt beside the bank. Michael pulled up beside him and beeped a few times. 

Ryan looked sideways and smiled, picking up the car. Michael and Ray held their guns tightly as an impossibly large blue eye looked in at them. "Hey, guys!" The voice rattled the windows and the two looked at each other before getting out onto Ryan's hand. 

"We saw you on the news, man." Ray put his hands in his pockets. "They're calling you a monster."

"Good!" Ryan laughed, looking at Geoff, Jack and Gavin as they strolled out of the bank, bags of money in hand. "Let's go, guys!" Ryan scooped his friends into his pockets and walked to the highway. He saw the large line of cars trying to escape the city and he laughed softly. "I'm still hungry."

Reaching down, Ryan picked up three busses that were chock full of terrified citizens. His five friends could only watch in disgust as he used his thumb to remove the end of one of the busses, emptying the contents into his open mouth. He smiled at the screams, the sensation of struggling people sliding down his tongue to his throat. He swallowed, continuing to eat as he began to grow. He laughed as he expanded, eating to keep himself growing. 

"Uh... Ryan?" Geoff raised his voice a little. "Ryan, buddy, you okay?"

"Never better, Geoff!" Ryan boomed, dropping the empty busses. He must have been 350ft by now and the humans below seemed only an inch tall. He noticed his feet were the perfect width for the highway and he began to walk, feeling metal and lives bend below his godlike frame. 

Just as he stopped for a moment, a chopper flew in front of his face. He was about to swat at it when he saw that it was Weazel News. A tiny microphone was held out to him by a clearly terrified news reporter. 

"Good afternoon, sir..." The reporter tried to smile. "Would you be willing to comment on the havoc you're causing in the city?" She made sure the camera was trained on him. 

Ryan quirked an eyebrow. "Sure. I'm gonna make the most of my time as Godzilla because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Or maybe it's a lifetime opportunity. If I like it, I might have everyone on the planet worship me as a God." He grinned at the terror on the woman's face. "Or maybe--"

Ryan suddenly felt a pain in his back and he gasped, the chopper caught in his inhalation, being sucked into his mouth. He held his throat, feeling the chopper stuck at the back of his tongue, and began to cough. He couldn't cough it up so he swallowed thickly, the vehicle breaking apart and travelling down his throat. He looked around, a little bewildered. 

"Well... That was fucking weird." Ray commented. "You're real skilful at socialising, Rye." 

Ryan rubbed his back as he grew a little more, turning around. He looked at the tanks that had crept up behind him and frowned. "You made me choke you dicks." He growled, walking closer. He felt their shots on his body but hardly flinched. He then turned around, looking behind himself. "Look out below!" He laughed as he sat down, his rear descending fast. He soon settled his weight on the tanks, feeling them bend under him. "Ahh. Comfy!" He laughed softly, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the crew, holding them in his palm. 

"Jesus, Ryan..." Michael frowned a little. "Are you serious about being a fucking God?"

"Dark God Ryan. Nice ring to it..." He chuckled darkly. 

Geoff pointed at Ryan. "I can't let you do that, Ryan." He frowned. "You're too big." 

Ryan laughed darkly. "Oh yeah? And how do you think you're gonna stop me?" He drew nearer, his tongue swiping across his lips. 

"R-Ryan, lets not be hasty!" Geoff stammered, backing away a little, holding Gavin who hid behind him. "P-Please, just think about this!"

Ryan paused before grinning. "You should've seen your face!" He laughed. "Give me the antidote, I'm tired of being this big." 

Geoff took the vial from his case, frowning. "That wasn't funny, dick." He growled, waiting until Ryan lifted him above his mouth before pouring the contents into the huge cavern. Ryan placed his friends down, pausing for a moment. 

"Hm. I don't think it wo--" He was cut off as he deflated like a balloon, getting smaller and smaller until he was sat on the flat remains of a tank, blinking at the sudden perspective changed. "...worked." He smiled, standing and walking over to the other five who all hugged him tightly. 

"Good to have you back, Rye." Ray smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"It was fun while it lasted, I guess." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. "Say, Geoff... How many more vials are there?" 

Geoff grinned. "Five. So I guess one for each of us." He patted the case and looked around at the boys. "We're gonna have so much fun this week."

Jack sighed happily and put his arms around them, steering them back home. "I guess that's another story though."


End file.
